Research on automated driving that automatically controls at least one of acceleration/deceleration, and steering of a subject vehicle has been progressing. In this regard, there is disclosed a vehicle auto-drive control method of calculating a target vehicle control amount for automatically controlling at least one of a steering angle of a steering wheel and a vehicle braking force in correspondence with a travel situation of a vehicle, and controlling at least one of the steering angle of the steering wheel and the vehicle braking force on the basis of the target control amount (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).